Music Shuffle Challenge: Breaking Dishes
by chippo843
Summary: 'Who does he think he is? Always out every night and never checks in ... Is he cheating on me' As the idea came to, Charlie vented her frustrations by breaking dishes, watching in satisfaction as they met the wall and break into pieces.


**Breaking Dishes**

It was unknown how she was able to obtain a bottle of whisky, but the fact was the ace detective was drunk. Her was face flushed, and she swayed a bit in her movements. And because of her inebriation, Charlie mind began making up things.

_Who does he think he is? Always out every night and never checks in ... Is he cheating on me?! _As the idea came to, Charlie vented her frustrations by breaking dishes, watching in satisfaction as they met the wall and break into pieces.

She didn't mind at first when it started, but as it kept happening every night, Charlie began to suspect that something was afoot. She started her little investigation in finding clues as to what the red-haired was hiding from her. Though, she couldn't find a single clue as to what. Charlie had been acting like it doesn't mind her, but it actually grated on her nerves.

She kept on throwing plates after another, not caring if someone alerted the police and they come barging to stop her mayhem. Then, another idea came to her. _I'm going to bleach his clothes, and burn them. That'll show him not to mess with me; private eye, Charlotte Vergier._ She started with his favourite attire, and threw them into their fireplace.

The time was now three thirty in the morning, the time when her husband Raphael comes home. And when he does, she swore that he was 'so going to get it' for the blonde had been feeling restless and testy.

Charlie grabbed a plate to arm herself as she waited for the door to open. When it did, she threw it at the _intruder_.

"Woah!" Raphael dodged the incoming dish. "Honey, mon cherie, what is this all about?"

"Raphael, you scoundrel, have you been cheating on me?!"

The red-haired blinked. He didn't answer immediately as he evaluated the chaos that ensued in their house. The bottle of whisky on the floor did not go unnoticed. _Oh dear,_ he knew he had to tread with caution as his wife was drunk with an arsenal of ceramic ammunition at her disposal. "No, of course not."

"Then why have you've been coming home at 3:30, huh? And don't bull shit me with overtime at work because I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not a fool!"

"Dear, please calm down." He dodge a mug this time.

"Answer me! You're cheating, right? Isn't that why you can't?!" By now, tears began to spill from Charlie's eyes, and that was when Raphael decided to take charge of the situation.

Swiftly, he moved to stand in front her, taking the weapon from her hand, a teacup plate this time, and place it down on the counter before wrapping in her in his embrace.

Charlie sobbed on his chest, burying herself closer to him as she returned the gesture with her arms around his waist. "Why are you home so late? It makes me really insecure you know—It scares me."

He combed her hair as he rubbed her back with the other in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to cause you any distress." Raphael kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not cheating on you, of that you can rest assure. I'll tell you the real reason tomorrow morning when you're sober, but right now, why don't we go to bed, yes?"

When he received a muffled "Okay", he went ahead with carrying his wife bridal style up the stairs and to their bedroom; gently placing her on the bed.

Charlie couldn't help herself from grabbing his sleeve."I'm just going to change clothes and come back to bed with you, okay?" She slowly released her grip on him, and Raphael kissed her on the cheek. "I'll do it quickly."

True to his words, it did not take long. And now he was on the bed, with his wife cuddling him, and the covers up to their necks. "Sleep well, Charlotte," planting a goodnight kiss on the lips. It wasn't long when he heard the blonde breathing deeply—a sign that she had fallen fast asleep.

Raphael couldn't help sighing at the events that happened upon his return. _Looks like it's time to tell her that I'm actually Phantom R, and my reason as to why ... Though, it'd be interesting to see what her reaction would be, and the conflicting feelings she'll have when the criminal her father has been wanting to catch was actually her husband._ He amused himself briefly with the scenario, then shortly sighed once more when he remembered the mess downstairs that he'd have to clean up later in the day, all the while taking care of his his most likely hungover wife. Charlie had never drunk any kind liquor before after all, especially with her father as part of the police force and all.

Raphael put his troubled thoughts to rest, wrapping his arms around the blonde to pull her closer in his embrace. _We're going to get through it, _and with that in mind, the red-haired eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Another Rhythm Thief fic, and another music challenge. In fact, I didn't even know I had this song. Shuffle power-unearthing forgotten songs.

Lastly, to those who requested fics for me to write for FT-I have the rough drafts done, but it's my mood that keeps me from doing the finishing touches. My apologies. And as I don't know how to inform people of my indefinite hiatuses, I post repeated infos in my Author Notes as I post stories in bunches.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
